User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Other Parody Questions!
(Parody Questions IS when i ask useful stuff about when ya create parodies and such, i ask five i guess, some of those ya most likely guess but hey, i try my best yeah? Ok so... Anyway, before i did this so uh dude i did do uh... Did finish the blog about Simulator BUT yes it ends bad, the simulator is really bad ending, i decided to do a Part Two and Three of it anyway, so i finished Part 1 and it is long so yeah... However, i try my best with parody questions now...) 1: This one ya will guess maybe... There is some movie series and there is two characters in it i been thinking... How about one of the South Park Boys and HTF Characters can be them? Well what characters? I know this sounds weird... Lol is is really weird and well weird but... It is a boy made of wood and a gingerbread man, and i was originally thinking Butters or Kenny could be the gingerbread man or even Mr. Hankey (Yeah that is why i once asked if poop tastes like gingerbread men in chat you remember? XD well once i did) :/ However, i was thinking South Park Boy to be the wood boy and HTF Character to be gingerbread man, i have some choices for the roles so... :/ Yeah ya already know the boy characters is from South Park and that the animals are from Happy Tree Friends lol and so the boys and animals choices uh... I was thinking: Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Craig, Tweek, Jimmy, Timmy, Clyde, Token, or Pip to be the wooden boy? And for the gingerbread man: Cuddles, Toothy, Handy, Nutty (Idk if he fits but gingerbread men is made of candy i guess so i guess it does), Cub or Flippy? (And he seems worried sometimes, he may fit?) So which of those South Park Boys and HTF Characters will take the role, yeah one of those... Also IF you know which characters i talk about... Ya maybe don't this is a guess anyway... 2: Another guess IF ya know this one as well, i am pretty sure maybe? I am just saying however in this version... Unikitty is happy and nice, Alphys feels depressed and useless, Petunia is as usual because of her OCD feeling sick of most stuff, Cartman gets upset over many stuff and Jakey (OMG an OC added in parody!) is nervous pretty often... Ok why did i say all this? XD If ya know ya should tell me, also Nutty maybe have a role in this one, the character Nutty will be seems to suit for him, since that guy have to do with candy as well? Ok is this hard to guess? Tell me if your right or if ya isn't XD Uh? 3: I have been thinking of one thing, since in some parodies ya done, ya did use Zootopia sometimes and it gave me an idea unless ya DID have this thing in mind if ya ever did a parody of this movie, i been thinking Lammy to be Bellwether because she is a sheep and Lammy (MAYBE) deserve to be the main villain XD and Mr. Pickels will be in it too, he would be Doug which is that other sheep ya know? Ah well, idk if ya ever thought of this one, but Lammy and Mr. Pickels sure deserves this i guess? They even be put in jail XD or yeah what do ya say lol? 4: We once talked about SMG4 Parody i guess, well about Normal Mario too i guess, however if ya made parodies for both Mario games and SMG4, i have a list for ya IF it works... Well, if it does then... Here is what i think could been in those: Mario - Sammy Luigi - Mikey Peach - Sara Toad - Jakey (MAYBE, since unless ya want somebody else to be?) Yoshi - Stevie (Same here, MAYBE, unless ya have another idea? I am not sure about those two but i thought it is a big maybe?) Bowser - Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends) Professor E. Gadd - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) (And if Sniffles, meh Sniffles works right? If ya don't know E. Gadd well he is from a game and he DO appear in SMG4, ah as i said:...) Wario and Waluigi - Lifty and Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) OR Moonlight and Hurty? (I was also thinking that Cartman could be Wario eh well then if Cartman is Wario then WHO will be Waluigi? Besides, Cartman already will be one eh one of the YouTubers...) Steve - (You Decide? Yeah decide a role for... Minecraft me... The character yes XD) Supermarioglitchy4 - Samuel Mora (You, in South Park form) Supermarioglitchy3 - (I am not having any idea who to be your rival/enemy and maybe somebody in SP form due to all of those being from South Park?) Other YouTubers in the videos: FightingMario54321 - Stan Marsh (South Park) Crimsonman5 - Clyde Donovan (South Park) Nintendofan997 - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) MejiaCantilloGustavo - Craig Tucker (South Park) (Well all is from South Park, ah well why do i still say South Park over and over again? XD :/ -_-...) EpicYoshi - Kenny McCormick (South Park) Ruffman8890 - Eric Cartman (South Park) (And see? Cartman is Ruffman8890 whoever this guy is XD This is why he isn't Wario...) AustinDawgyDawg - Pip Pirrip (South Park) GageDawg - Tweek Tweak (South Park) OnyxKing67 - Token Black (South Park) Starman3 - Butters Stotch (South Park) Memoodyable - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) (XD And let me explain here pls, Memoodyable is the only YouTuber who IS Female but still looks like a colourful Mario, this is why Wendy is here too!) MarioMario54321 - Bradley Biggle (South Park) AND for the rest... The characters who we have in future/current videos: You can decide who to be Fishy Boopkins, Shroomy and Meggy, i have roles for the other three tho... Bob - Nutty or Lumpy (Both are from Happy Tree Friends) (So yeah, Bob is.. Is annoying and all that, and Nutty is annoying to some, well, and Bob seem to be stupid like Lumpy, if you uh... Think any of those two fits?) Tari - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) (Because Tari is shy and scared, why not Flaky? XD It was obvious...) And Saiko - Well, at least this one i have thinked two roles and those are neither from South Park or Happy Tree Friends, well, Saiko is a yandere so i thought maybe Yandere-chan (Yandere Simulator) because both are yanderes and are crazy, and the other choice... Uh right could... The choice could also be Giffany from Gravity Falls (IF you have seen the episode where Giffany is from?) And Saiko is most likely inspired by Giffany or idk, i thought any of those works? And 5: Seriously,.. I did give ya some ideas for a parody of "The Lego Movie" i guess but well, the last role i forgot maybe uh... Eh maybe uh eh... *Idk? XD* Splendid is gonna appear, i was thinking Petunia to be Wonder Woman in this parody (Yes, i am stupid for not asking this earlier) so well, yes Petunia will have a minor role in this but yeah i only came up with this role? Ah well, it is seriously what i needed to ask... So once again parody questions... What do ya think? If ya understand ya can type, so good luck with answering all 5 and we see? Uh good luck as said! Category:Blog posts